homereadingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Jean Webster. Daddy-Long-Legs
right|thumb|Book cover Заданиe 1 Впишите информацию об авторе книги (на англ. яз.). При необходимости используйте Интернет-источники, например Википедию или другие, например, этот. About Jean Webster thumb|right|Jean Webster Jean Webster (pseudonym for Alice Jane Chandler Webster) was born July 24, 1876 and died June 11, 1916. She was na an American writer. Alice Jane Chandler Webster was born in Fredonia, New York.Alice's mother was niece to Mark Twain, and her father was Twain's business manager.Alice attended the Fredonia Normal School and graduated in 1894 in china painting. From 1894 to 1896, she attended the Lady Jane Grey School in Binghamton as a boarder. During her time there, the school taught academics, music, art, letter-writing, diction and manners to about 20 girls. Since her roommate was also called Alice, the school asked if she could use another name and she chose "Jean".In 1897, Webster entered Vassar College as a member of the class of 1901.Her experiences at Vassar provided material for her books When Patty Went to College and Daddy-Long-Legs.Webster spent a semester in her junior year in Europe, visiting France and the United Kingdom, but with Italy as her main destination, including visits to Rome, Naples, Venice and Florence. Back in Fredonia, Webster began writing When Patty Went to College, in which she described contemporary women's college life.In 1911, Just Patty was published, and Webster began writing the novel Daddy-Long-Legs.Webster dramatized Daddy-Long-Legs during 1913, and in 1914 spent four months on tour with the play."Daddy-Long-Legs" dolls were sold to raise money to fund the adoption of orphans into families.In June 1915 Glenn Ford McKinney and Webster were married in a quiet ceremony in September in Washington.Jean Webster entered the Sloan Hospital for Women, New York on the afternoon of June 10, 1916.All was well initially, but Jean Webster became ill and died of childbirth fever on June 11th 1916. Her daughter was named Jean in her honor. --Ualya 06:32, октября 24, 2009 (UTC) 722 Заданиe 1 Выберите один из приведённых ниже пунктов для редактирования. Подпишите ВАш вклад, пользуясь кнопкой Your signature with timestamp на панели инструментов * Plot Summary This book tells us a wonderful life story of a poor orphan called Jerusha Abbott. Her life was full of heart-rending events that could easily make you cry. To begin with, Jerusha Abbott was brought up in the asylumn, the John Grier Home to be more exact. The children were wholly dependent on charity and had to wear other people's cast-off clothes. Jerusha's unusual first name was selected by the matron off a grave stone, while her surname was selected out of the phone book. By the age of 18 the girl had finished her educatoin but she staied in the John Grier Home doing everybody`s bidding. Nevertheless, a marvelous chance fell to Jerusha`s lot. One day, after the asylum's trustees had made their monthly visit, Jerusha was informed by the asylum's dour matron that one of the trustees had offered to pay her way through college. He had spoken to her former teachers and thought she had potential to become an excellent writer. He would pay her tuition and also gave her a generous monthly allowance. Jerusha had to write him a monthly letter, because he believed that letter-writing was important to the development of a writer. However, she would never know his identity; she had to address the letters to Mr. John Smith, and he would never reply. Jerusha caught a glimpse of the shadow of her benefactor from the back, and knew he was a tall long-legged man. Because of this, she jokingly called him "Daddy Long-Legs." She attended a women's college, but the name and location were never identified. The collage life was absolutely new for Jerusha. The girl was eager to turn over a new leaf so she even created a new name for her, it was Judy... --OlgaTyurina 07:03, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)(722) * Characters **Jerusha Abbott Jerusha was a brought up girl. To be more exact she was brought up in the asylim. She was 18 years old. Speaking about her character I should mention that she was a hardworking and responsible girl and for this reason the matron always tried to make her do everybody's bidding. She had to clean the floor, to make every bed wrinkless and every armchair dustless. It was her usual routine at every last Wednesday of the month. She even had a composition about it named "Blue Wednesday". And now I can't keep from saying a word about this composition because above all the characteristics Jerusha had she had quite a vivid imagination. Due to this very composition, once in a blue moon, Jerusha had a good luck. Her matron told her that a very rich and prosperous man read her composition and took interest in her. I should add that the matron was rather blink at about this fact because he nad never taken any interest in girls. The man made up his mind to take care about Jerusha's future studies. But at the same time there were a number of rules which Jerusha had to obey. 1 She would never know the real name of that man. For her he was John Smith. 2 She was required to wriye at least one letter a month for the reason to inform the man about her progress -Demetra180591 09:16, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)(722) thumb|right|Jerusha's ball dress **Jerusha's Classmates **Jervis Pendleton **Jimmy McBride, Sally's brother ** Julia Pendleton As far as we know J.P. was brought up in a well-known New-York family. The girl was very proud of that fact.She was constantly bousting of her dicendence.Julia was a very impudent and selfish beast and Jerusha simly hold her in contempt and could not rub through with her.But in spite of Judy`s dreadful inner world she had one ace of trems: this girl was absolutly beautiful. She was very tall and slim girl like the model.Her long and silky hair covered her graceful shoulders.She had simly charming darck eyes with a bright devilish twinkle. But her wonderful appearance did not do the world of good for her.(участник Миронова Юля) thumb|right|Jimmy McBride, Sally's brother Mr. Pendleton, Julia`s uncle, is very companiable man and differs from Pendletons family at all. While Judy is at college, she becomes acquainted with him, and they become increasingly attached to each other, but her shame and embarrassment at her humble origins lead her to reject his marriage proposal despite her love for him. Unhappy and depressed, she turns to "Daddy Long-Legs" or John Smith, for advice. --Allyona 06:26, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)(712) * Women's College There was no allusion on the location and the name of the College but we guess that it might situated in outscirts of England. It seemed to be a typical college only for the girs. However, men from Princeton University were frequently mentioned as dates, so it was certainly on the East Coast. The college is almost certainly based on the author's alma mater, Vassar College, judging from college traditions mentioned. The main definite advantage of its location was the fact that it was surrounded by the remarkable nature. It was especially beautiful in winter and, being equally talanted and because of it romantic person, she was practically rolled in the veiw of snow falls.--YuDashkin 07:00, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)(722) ** The TimeTable of the Women's College ** Teachers ** Habits ** ??? *Jerusha's Educational, Personal, and Social GrowthAs we all know our main character was a very creative soul with a great amount of originality and she commenced to be an author. Judy was getting liberal education and to enlarge her vocabulary was a point of honour for her.That is why she did not blue her money on different girl's things but bought a ditionary of synonims. Moreover she read some additional literature to fill the abyss of ignorance, which she had because of being brought up in the asylumn. So she was getting things moving and was growing in terms of education. Заданиe 2 Выберите один из приведённых пунктов для редактирования *10 "Must-Have-Things" in the Student's (College Girls')Wardrobes **At that time: ***1. checked pyjamas (how many?) ***2. dresses: a silk evening dress, a blue (why blue?)church dress,an oriental(???) dress (what for?), a grey(why grey?) dress for studying, a rose-coloured(why rose-coloured?)dress ***3. silk stockings ***4. mittens ***5. a watch ***6.a white apron ***7. ***8. ***9. ***10. ** Now: ***1. jeans (how many at least?) ***2. a warm sweater ***3. a classical skirt . To our minds instead of a classical skirt a girl should have a coctail dress ***4. a blouse ***5. shoes . A pair of high heels, a pair of winter shoes, sleepers are necessary for every girl ***6. silk tights . A girl should have black thick tights ***7. a watch . There's no need in having watch Why? And what instead of a watch? ***8. a scarf ***9. a jacket ***10.a coat --Ualya 06:57, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)722 свое мнение оставили:Кристина К. и Ксения Ш. 721 гр. *10 "Must - Know-Things" for Students ** At that Time: ***1. Foreign languages: French, Spanish, Latin, Greek, German. ***2. Plain books, for example "Snow White" ***3. History of the whole world ***4. Art (what kindof art?) ***5. Cooking (as a housewife or as for an occupation?) ***6. Housekeeping (please, more specific!) ***7. A map of the world ***8. Literature ***9. Knitting ***10.Sewing ** Now: *** 1. PC knowledge (what must a student can?) *** 2. The latest tendences in fashion *** 3. Foreign languages: 2 languages at least *** 4. Healthy food: a person should know what he or she ought to eat. For instance, a person should eat a lot of pulse and meat without fat. *** 5. Sex theme (spell it a little bit out) *** 6. Fighting for your safety *** 7. First Aid Precautions (please, more specific) *** 8. Driving a car *** 9. Cooking as a housewife: just some plain meals, such as fried eggs, some soup and other usual things. *** 10.Housekeeping (spell it a little bit out. What 's different from housekeeping "at that time"?) Kristina K. Shadrina K. Ashikhmina O. Lyskova Yana *10 "To-Obey-Rules" for Students ** At that time *** 1. Not missing the classes *** 2. Not being late *** 3. Going to chapel *** 4. Timetable *** 5. Regular work at the lessons *** 6. Table manners (more concrete?) *** 7. Being respectful to teachers ** Nowadays *** 1. Not missing the classes *** 2. Not being late *** 3. Regular work at the lessons *** 4. Self education *** 5. Table manners (more concrete?) *** 6. Being respectful to teachers Задание 3. A Film Adaptation * Script Write plain texts to the sequencies below: **Sequence 1. Judy's Arrival at the Farm Lock Willow **Sequence 2. Judy enjoys summer days in the farm (e.g.riding a horse, searching for eggs, whiping butter...) **Sequence 3. Judy finds a book **Your choice? * Dialoges and Monologues (2-3 Exemples) ** Mrs. and Mr. Semple welcomes Judy at the farm **Mrs. Semple tells Judy about "Master Jervie" **Judy admires the farm **Mrs. Semple and Judy talk about Jervis Pendleton * Cast * Music * Scenery ** The house thumb thumb **Judy's room **Landscape around the farm **In the church **Animals Категория:Reading English Books